


Find Me Somebody To Love.

by flubber2kool



Series: Flubber's JWP 2014 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John finds himself in a forest in the company of a woman. She asks him what he wants. John tells her that he wants to be loved and that anybody will do. She agrees to make that happen for him and that is where his problems begin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Find Me Somebody To Love.

**Author's Note:**

> This is being written for JWP #15: Cracktastic! It's that time again. Be as crazy as you want to be in today's entry, the crackier, the better. I also wish to apologize for what is to follow but my plot bunny made me do it! 
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply and this is being written for fun.

John found himself walking in a forest. The sound of rustling leaves was in the air. He was confused as to how he got there as last time he was awake he was in bed cuddled under his quilt. Suddenly he became aware of the fact that someone was standing beside him. Turning to face the person he found that he was in the company of a beautiful woman. 

"Who are you? What am I doing here?" 

She looked at him fondly. "Who I am doesn't really matter but if you need me to have a name mine is Celsie. As for what you are doing here there is something that you want and you came to me to get it." John looked at her strangely. "Yes that's right. I will give you what you want. I only want to make you happy John Hamish Watson" 

John wondered how she knew his name but given how strange things were going he wasn't entirely sure that he wanted to ask. 

Instead he said, "I want to be loved. I don't care who by. Anybody will do."

Celsie looked at him. "You are sure about this?"

John crossed his arms over his chest in a determined manner. "Yes I am."

"So be it!"

John woke up and yawned. He went through the normal routine of the his day and headed out to his work. As he closed the door of 221b behind him he turned to find Mycroft stand beside 'Speedy's'.

"Sorry I didn't see you there. Do you want to see Sherlock? I can let you in." Mycroft said nothing. He just gazed at him sighing. "Are you all right? I could make you an appointment at the clinic if you'd like."

Mycroft shook his head. "No. No one can help me with the ailment that I have John. No one except you and I don't expect that will happen. So I will just content myself with watching you on CCTV and catching you as you leave the flat. Unrequited love is a cross I will bear."

John looked at him in a state of shock. "Err okay. If you don't mind I'll go. Don't want to be late." 

"Of course John." Mycroft gazed at him adoringly as he walked away. 

John sat at work in between patients trying to work out what had happened to him. Eventually he forgot about it as he lost himself in his work. 

However, that evening, things were going to get even stranger. When he got back to the flat John found Sherlock standing in his coat waiting for him. He gave John a warm smile and it got to John's stomach making him feel fuzzy inside. 

"That was strange!" he thought. 

When they got to the crime scene Sherlock went off to talk to Greg. As he did so Sally walked up to him. As she did so she opened another button of her blouse showing a little bit more of her cleavage. The she stood close by his side. 

Whispering in to his ear she said, "I've heard your nickname in the army was Three Continents Watson. If you're ever at a loose end I'd love you to show me why."

John's eyes went wide and he turned to face her. As he did she walked off giving him a suggestive wink as she did so. John was even more stunned than he had been after he'd spoken to Mycroft. . Next it was Greg who behaved strangely in his presence. 

"Want to go for a pint sometime?" He asked. "I'm feeling very lonely and I could do with the company."

The look that he gave John went beyond friendly. Dear God he was trying to seduce him. 

"Okay I let you know if I have a night free." John tried not to show how uncomfortable he was beginning to feel. 

The last straw was when he felt Anderson's hand on his backside and he prepared to kneel down to examine the body. Shooting up straight he went to confront the man but he had moved off whistling innocently. John hurried through his examination of the body and as soon as Sherlock had made his deductions he grabbed him and left to go home to 221B as quickly as he could. 

"I'm heading to bed if that's okay. I've had a strange day and I just want to get some sleep." he smiled at Sherlock. 

"Okay John." Sherlock walked over to him and ran the back of his down his cheek tenderly. 

John felt that warm feeling in his stomach again. It was then that he realized that it was Sherlock he wanted to love him. He could only hope that this would continue but given the way that the day had gone he wasn't sure that this would continue. He sighed as he smiled back at Sherlock.

"Night Sherlock." John went up to his bedroom, got in to bed and fell asleep. 

John found himself in the forest again. "Celsie. Celsie are you there?"

As happened last time, she suddenly appeared beside him. " Yes John. What can I do for you?"

"Look that attention was nice but I know who I want. I want Sherlock. But that's never going to happen is it?" he sighed and his shoulders slumped. 

"Don't be so sure." She smiled at him sweetly. "'Oh and you needn't worry about the others. They wont remember a thing."

She smiled as John disappeared from view. 

John found himself awake again but this time he wasn't alone. Sherlock was naked and kneeling beside his bed. Without a word being said John reached over to him and pulled him in to passionate kiss. Sherlock responded just as passionately. Moving over to the other side of the bed John pulled up his quilt, inviting Sherlock in to it. As he got in John couldn't help noticing his arousal. Somehow he didn't think they'd be getting much sleep that night but he didn't really care.


End file.
